Goshi's Porn in Afterlife
by shashaway
Summary: "Goshi's just disappointed he died a virgin after all. Let him have his porn."


**Notes**

Spoiler for Chapter 47

Smut or crack? Crack wins.

(Who am I kidding? Crack always wins in my book.)

* * *

How glorious. He'd never though that death would be a glorious thing. Not until he died himself and went to this whatever-it-is and saw the beautiful stack of—

"Goshi, you're drooling," Mito said unimpressed.

"I do not." Still, he surreptitiously wiped his chin.

"You so are," Mito argued. "And over—" She picked a video case, "Porn. How unsightly."

"Shut up, this is my heaven." He grabbed the video from her hand and clutched it tight on his chest. His treasure was now sullied by a Jujo's hand.

"Your heaven is porn." The girl gave him a judging stare. "Why do I have to be surprised? Oh wait, I don't."

"Mito, just let him be." Shinya smiled from the couch he was lounging around. "Goshi's just disappointed he died a _virgin_ after all. Let him have his porn."

The redhead snorted and Goshi squeaked in protest, "I'm—that's not—but Shinya-sama we _all_ died as virgins!" Guren was the only one who managed to get laid and he didn't even _die_.

"Oh, am I?" Shinya raised one eyebrow.

Wait what? Did Goshi heard him right? Did Shinya just implied he wasn't a virgin anymore? Was it with Mahiru—since they were fiancée—or maybe it was Guren? He was pretty sure the level of closeness between Shinya and Guren was unusual. And looking at Shinya's smug face—Goshi was too afraid to ask.

Luckily Sayuri came at the right time bearing delicious food. She'd been pretty excited when she saw the modern appliances of the kitchen and organic groceries—her kind of heaven, he was sure. Looking at the array of snacks on plates—from blueberry cheesecakes to strawberry daifuku made him feel hungry. They might be dead, and shouldn't even have a stomach but they would never let Sayuri's homemade cooking gone to waste.

However, even the amazing taste of deserts couldn't make the frowns on his friends go away. Shigure outright sighing, absentmindedly toying with her tiramisu. While Sayuri who'd been singing all the while in the kitchen now looked as if she was about to cry. Both Mito and Shinya tried to look nonchalant, but they obviously had something— _someone_ —in mind. Not that Goshi could blame them, he himself was quite anxious about their only living friend, but it wasn't as if they could do anything about it.

How he wished there's some way to see how Guren faring in the living world...

Goshi blinked in confusion. He was pretty sure there weren't any TV before, but now there was a sleek black TV on the wall—then again this was the afterlife. "Guys, we have a TV here!" He turned on the electronic and a dark haired teenage boy appeared under the blanket.

"That's Guren-sama!" Sayuri squealed. "And he's sleeping!"

"Huh." Mito poked the TV. "What the hell is this, some kind reality show for dead people by spying on the living ones?"

Shigure shrugged. "Don't care, at least we can see Guren-sama from here." Then she anxiously bit her lip. "But he looked unwell, too pale—did he even eat meals?"

"He still looks adorable though," Shinya giggled. On the TV, Guren rolled over and the blankets tangled over his legs. One hand rubbing the stomach under his shirt while he drooled on the pillow. Then the dark haired grumbled on his sleep, his other hand scrambled on the bed as if he was looking for—"Guren's probably lonely without me to cuddle with," he added with a pout.

 _That_ —It's that kind of comments which made Goshi question everything about Guren and Shinya relationship. He shuddered, thinking of _them_ doing the _do_ which was... kind of hot actually, since both Guren and Shinya were pretty and—no, he shook his head. _You're not going there, Goshi_ , he reprimanded himself. He tried to quiet the part of himself which was stirring to _life_ —probably because he was excited to watch his porn, he told himself.

"Guys, I'm going out," he said. No one seemed to hear him, all too enraptured creeping on Guren. Goshi stood up, find another room to _help_ himself.

Fortunately, there was another TV with a DVD player in that room. He would have squealed in happiness if it wasn't an improper thing to do for a macho man like himself—dead or not. Being dead was amazing, he thought as he put the porn DVD on the player and waiting for the video to start. After all, he was only sixteen and he hadn't had an opportunity to watch porn on theater sized screen. The only thing he could do was getting some porn magazines, but it definitely didn't do justice looking at the life size F-cup girl on the screen.

Lube and tissues magically appeared beside him and Goshi quickly unbuttoned his pants. Eyes staring as the actor groped the actress lacy covered breasts from behind—squeezing them inside his palms as the actress moaned, body arched beautifully. Goshi gulped when the actor moved his fingers to between her breasts, unclasping the bra. And like a gift, the cups parted to reveal her beautiful mounds—Goshi waited impatiently for her _nipples_ —

Then everything went black.

* * *

Goshi opens his eyes in confusion. He doesn't remember when he's fallen asleep—actually he doesn't remember most of what happened. The last thing he remembers, was the last fight they all did and—he frowns. There's something wrong, like something should have happened but he was interrupted. But what is it about?

He closes his eyes, trying to remember. A voluptuous curves, his brain supplies. F-cup on lacy bra. Then a hand unclasping like a gift... showing cleavage and sliver of pink puckered nipples—and then black.

The blond gasps, eyes wide. He's interrupted. He doesn't even get to see her full breasts.

So he screams, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Notes**

This shit had been running around my head for 8 fucking hours on the train.

I'm full of crap.


End file.
